disneywarfandomcom-20200213-history
Exoverse
The Exoverse (also simply called the "non-Disney multiverse" to many) is an artificial web of countless multiverses and universes from throughout the Omniverse. Crafted by the Devils themselves, the Exoverse consists of a central hub which serves as the headquarters for The Dark Forces, a group of Friends from throughout the connected worlds, and several chutes connecting between there, each of the included universes and multiverses, areas in the Disney Megaverse, and the Underworld, as well as a pit for depositing the victims of The Dark Forces. Who Are The Dark Forces? The Dark Forces originated in the Don Bluth multiverse, but upon the construction of the Exoverse, swelled to include many beyond them. These consist of: Devils: A number of Chernabog-classed (or greater) Devils exist throughout the Omniverse, including Aku, The Lord of Darkness, Morgoth, Sauron, Ganondorf, and Unicron. Formerly amongst these “Ultima-Class Devils” were Solaris and Makuta, before they were split into Arch-Demons. Lower-ranked ones, like Tarakudo, also exist. Some of the other ones are notable as Chernabog's very brothers, such as The Emperor of the Night and The Nightmare King. Due to their status as siblings of T’Cherno, they are considered the leaders, with Aku holding a steady position as second-in-command, and Vaatu being a third-in command to the pair. Arch-Demons: Queen Bansheera, Mephiles the Dark, and Makuta Teridax are the most feared of all Arch-Demons known to the Exoverse. The latter pair are the strongest fragments of former Devils Solaris and Makuta. The Inner Circle: The Inner Circle is roughly comprised of Mok Swagger from the Nelvana multiverse, Mistress 9, Rita Repulsa, and Master Org from the Toei multiverse, Rasputin and Jenner from the Don Bluth multiverse (with said Multiverse's own Inner Circle (called an "Outer Circle" by the Friends) including the Drej Queen, Sharptooth, and the Grand Duke of Owls in addition), Dr. Ivo Julian Robotnik from the SEGA multiverse, Tirek, The Fallen, and Synn from the Hasbro multiverse, Sigma from the Capcom multiverse, Lord Maliss from the Filmation multiverse, Ghetsis Harmonia from the Nintendo Multiverse, Roodaka from the LEGO Multiverse, Eris and Pitch Black from the Dreamworks multiverse (with Kai the Collector and Seti being in the Dreamworks inner circle), Father from the Fullmetal Alchemist universe, Voldemort from the Warner Bros. Multiverse, Dracula from the CastleVania universe, Ozai and Dark Danny from the Nickelodeon multiverse, Ch'rell from the TMNT multiverse, Dark Kat and Dr. Viper from the Hanna-Barbera multiverse, Clockwerk, Chairman Drek, and Baron Praxis from the Sony multiverse, and several others. This Inner Circle is also called The Blackest Ring. Agents and Clients are far too numerous to discuss, but they come in as many varieties as Disney Multiverse ones, if not more. The Dark Forces prefer to seek out and attack Disney-like universes and multiverses, to rid the Omniverse of Natural magic as it is understood in the Disney multiverse, forever. Miscellaneous Friends also exist, mainly supplied by certain Inner Circle members. Who Are The Power of the Stars? In a desperate response to The Dark Forces, the High Council had to construct a force for good to oppose The Dark Forces, a station kept safe from them, but still able to easily help those in need. They are called "The Power of the Stars", taken from the SEGA Multiverse. The Power of the Stars is lead by King Morpheus, Zeus's uncle. Other members include The Good Fairy and Mother Nature from the Filmation multiverse, Ingrid, the Mother Elf/Iris, Amaretasu, Morrigan, and Duo from the Capcom multiverse, Rosalina and Arceus from the Nintendo multiverse, Gandalf, Glinda the good witch and Merlin from the Warner Bros. Multiverse, Chief, Nicodemus and The Great Owl from the Don Bluth multiverse, Moses and Tsar Lunar from the Dreamworks multiverse, Tikal from the SEGA Multiverse, Primus from the Hasbro multiverse, Magi Lune and the Pagemaster from the 20th century fox multiverse,Carolinus from the Rankin/Bass multiverse, Mata Nui and Ekimu from the LEGO multiverse, and others. much like Mount Olympus that is the base for the high council, Slumberland is the base for the power of the stars. Notable Landmarks * Neo-Wasteland: Neo-Wasteland is a new version of Wasteland, where everything from Power Rangers Cyber Corps to Sonic X-Treme exists. Normally, when a reality is thrown away elsewhere in the Omniverse, it simply slowly fades into darkness, giving off dust that may nourish other realms. * Empire Brain: An equivalent to Kingdom Hearts. It is currently unknown if Once Upon a Time, etc. have counterparts. If Once Upon a Time does have a counterpart, Sonic proposes it is known as "It was a Dark and Stormy Night". * Rovias Port: A large dimensional port of call in the Nintendo Multiverse, that allows passengers to leave the Exoverse for new realms abroad. This port is also an oasis zone. * The Abrasive Side: The bottom of the Exoverse is a grouping of universes (which are generally Realms-in-Between or even Realms of Darkness) very unlike Disney's that have either been brought in to attempt to gather Dark Forces recruits or had spontaneously been born there from excessive cosmic dust gathering together and forming new worlds. The land is rendered inaccessible to all except for those with permissions to enter due to the corruptive danger involved. Some have posited that the Abrasive Side could be made into a shield against cosmic natural disasters, such as cosmic hurricanes, typhoons, twisters, and tsunamis. * DC Multiverse: Marvel's rival multiverse, equally large and divided into sectors. * Dark Horse Multiverse: This collection of Realms In Between is connected to Disney in a signifigant way. * Temple of the Hunters of Shadow * Lukas Cluster: A natural meeting point between the Disney and Transformers multiverses. * The Shadow Hold - The place where the Dark Forces hold their meetings. * It’s Rift * YHVH’s Universe * The Crushing Tower Other Facts There also exist other, similar groups of evil that are unaffiliated with, and may even oppose the Friends, throughout the Omniverse, and have occasionally waged war against the friends. Category:Non-Disney Characters Category:Locations Category:Non-Disney Elements